


How We Begin

by FishBoi (Bookfish)



Category: Soul Eater, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Character Death, BakuYama is a background ship, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Battle, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Soul Eater AU, Soul Eater References, TodoKami Week 2019, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookfish/pseuds/FishBoi
Summary: On a battlefield Todoroki asks Kaminari "Do You Trust Me?" and they fight together for their friends.TodoKami Week Day 3 - "Do You Trust Me?"Some depictions of violence and injuries and the bad guys die. Background Bakuyama.





	How We Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LocalDumbassCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalDumbassCryptid/gifts).



“Fucking DIE!” Bakugou’s defiant scream in the face of the Kishin was admirable despite the fact that he was bleeding from various wounds already and seemed to be unable to take more than a few stumbling steps at a time. His grip on Kirishima seemed to falter briefly before the Kishin’s advance had him raising the greatsword again despite Kirishima’s verbal protests.

Kaminari turned his head to scan the battlefield for his other friends and classmates. Todoroki and Uraraka both had intense expressions on their faces as they tangled with another enemy. Todoroki twisted to avoid a strike from the enemy with Midoriya in weapon form, a double headed spear, blocking a second strike smoothly. At any other time Kaminari would’ve taken the time to admire Todoroki’s flawless form and deal with his friends teasing him for his crush, but he didn’t have the time right now. 

“Can you still fight?” He asked Mina. 

The girl rolled her eyes at him and brushed a hand over the purpling bruise on her face. “This little bruise is nothing. We don’t have a choice anyway. Our friends are in danger!” 

Sighing, he held out his hand to her and felt the moment their souls resonated before his fingers were wrapped around the familiar steel of her weapon form. “Let’s save our friends.” Then, he darted forward to where the Kishin was spitting blue flames at Bakugou and Yaomomo to try to help fend it off. 

When the Kishin’s gaze shifted to him, he could hear Mina’s cry of warning and twisted sharply to avoid being consumed by the blue flames. “That was too close!” Mina wailed at him, but he ignored her, attention torn between the flames that Bakugou was trying to put out on his sleeve and the Kishin who was now swaying to snap viciously at Yaomomo. When she raised Jirou to defend herself from its jaws, the Kishin tore her weapon from her hands with a vicious snarling sound and spit her out. The purple haired girl took on her human form again as she hit the ground and rolled several feet across the pavement.

“Kyoka!” Yaomomo screamed and moved to try to reach her, but the Kishin was faster and Kaminari had to leap in to jam Mina into its jaws to prevent it from snapping Yaomomo in half. 

“Don’t. Touch. My. Friends!” Kaminari screamed in its face defiantly. 

The Kishin backpedaled to avoid a strike from Bakugou and then roared viciously at the blonds standing before it before sending a fresh burst of flames at them. Bakugou was quick to roll to the side, but Kaminari felt his whole body freeze only for someone to slam into his side and send him flying. With a pained grunt, he felt whoever it was landed on top of him before his head slammed into the pavement and he blacked out.

* * *

When Kaminari came to, the sounds of battle had shifted but not died. Blinking dazedly, he saw Bakugou collapsed on the ground several feet away from him with Kirishima now in Uraraka’s hands while Iida cradled a bleeding head and leaned over a collapsed Midoriya. Sero was leaned over him, saying something incoherent while bleeding from several wounds. Sitting up abruptly, he took a rapid tally of his other friends. There was Mina trying to protect Yaomomo and Jirou, and Todoroki was trying to sync up with Aoyama but they were failing miserably… which left Uraraka and Kirishima to face off against the remaining Kishin alone. The fiery Kishin lay dead… and so did the meister and weapon pair that had been fighting Todoroki and Uraraka earlier. 

Crawling to his feet, Kaminari stumbled to where Todoroki and Aoyama were, muttering an incoherent apology to Sero. He knew he couldn’t sync with Aoyama, but he had to try if they couldn’t sync to each other. “Let me try.” He croaked out. 

Both of them turned their heads to look at him. “Kaminari… you’re hurt.” Todoroki said, despite the fact he was bleeding from several scrapes himself.

“But, we cannot sync, Kaminari~.” Aoyama said looking worried. 

“We can’t leave Uraraka and Kirishima to fight  _ that _ alone. Please, we have to try.” Kaminari plead.

“Kaminari?” Todoroki spoke softly, looking thoughtful.

“Yeah?” He turned his head to look at the taller boy.

Hesitating, Todoroki asked carefully. “Do you trust me?”

Blinking in surprise, Kaminari nodded without thinking. “Of course, Todoroki.” 

Reaching out his hand, Todoroki took a deep breath. “Then, let’s sync up.” 

“But you’re…”

“Both.” Todoroki said quietly. “I’m both.” 

Surprise etched itself onto Kaminari’s face and he could see it mirrored on Aoyama’s face. “Oh.” He reached his hand out in return to clasp Todoroki’s. “That’s really cool, dude.” Trust his mouth to say something really stupid to his crush when he was revealing something super private about himself.

But all the same, he was quickly lost in the rush of their souls resonating together and then he found himself gripping a powerful looking battleaxe with flame and ice designs on it. For a moment he had to stand still, overwhelmed by how well they were resonating with each other. “Kaminari?” Todoroki’s face appeared in the metal of the weapon, his expression mildly concerned.

“Yeah… let’s do this.” He broke into a grin and shifted his grip on Todoroki before charging at the Kishin to intercept its strike for Uraraka. With a smooth motion, he guided the angle of Todoroki’s sweeping strike to cleave through the Kishin in a single blow. Landing on his feet, he watched the Kishin collapse before letting his grip on Todoroki loosen so Todoroki could transform back next to him. 

“That… felt good.” Todoroki said quietly for only Kaminari to hear as they watched Uraraka collapse to her knees while Kirishima transformed back and raced to Midoriya’s side. Aoyama leaned over Bakugou, trying to wake him.

Slumping into Todoroki, Kaminari grinned tiredly. “We did it.” 

“We did.” 

“Hey, Todoroki?”

The taller boy looked down at the blond in his arms. “Yes?”

“I like you.”

“I… like you, too?” Todoroki answered questioningly. 

Kaminari rolled his eyes slightly and laughed. “I mean… go on a date with me?”

Blinking in surprise, Todoroki blushed. “Oh! Oh… sure. I’d like that.”

“Great… Cool!” The blond turned his gaze to watch their friends starting to pick themselves up as help arrived just in time to rush everyone to doctors. “On Sunday?”

“What?” Pulling his gaze back down at Kaminari, he tried to focus on the blond instead of their friends who were being rushed for help.

“Go on a date with me on Sunday?”

“Okay.” Todoroki handed Kaminari off to one of the EMTs, watching them assess the blond’s bleeding head and bruised body. “Sunday.”

Kaminari gave him a thumbs up before passing out in the arms of the EMTs.

* * *

The next day, Kaminari woke up in a hospital bed to the sound of Bakugou cursing angrily. “FUCK YOU! Get out of my fucking room! I hate you!  _ Not you _ . FUCK OFF! I’m not fucking broken! Don’t fucking baby me, Shitty Hair! I  _ said _ not you, Glitter Fuck. Come back here! HEY!” 

Opening his eyes, he rolled over to see Bakugou sitting up in the hospital bed next to his while Kirishima tried to reason with him while Aoyama was scurrying out of the door. “Dude…” He groaned, pulling his pillow over his head.

“You’re awake.” A familiar voice had him rolling back over to see Todoroki seated by his bedside with one arm wrapped in bandages. Smiling at him, the taller boy reached cautiously to brush some of his hair back from his face. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got kicked in the head.” Kaminari groaned quietly.

“Bakugou, please.” Kirishima’s voice interrupted them before Todoroki could answer and Kaminari turned his head to see Kirishima trying to get Bakugou to eat some applesauce or something similarly suspiciously goopy.

“FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING WEIRD HOSPITAL SHIT THEY CALL FOOD!” Bakugou snarled, unable to do anything but verbally protest considering he had both arms in casts. 

Shoving the spoon closer to his face, Kirishima tried to cajole him. “Bro, come on, it’s food.” 

Vengefully, Bakugou bit down on the spoon, jerked it out of Kirishima’s hand and then spit it onto the floor. “FUCK OFF! Where’d my boyfriend go?!”

As if he knew he was being summoned, Aoyama reappeared in the doorway with a bag in his hand. “Mon Prince, I am right here. Here.” Hurrying to Bakugou’s bedside, he sat down and opened up the bag. “They did not have your favorite kind but I got you smoothies from downstairs.” Pulling out a bottled smoothie, he twisted it open and tucked a straw in before holding it up for Bakugou.

Bakugou immediately seemed pacified, accepting the straw and sipping on the smoothie. After a long silence, he finally paused sipping to mutter. “I don’t fucking like strawberry… but it’s better than that bullshit Shitty Hair had.”

“I know, Mon Trèsor.” Aoyama leaned up to press a soft kiss to Bakugou’s cheek, making the explosive blond flush before he turned his head to kiss his boyfriend. 

Kirishima let out a resigned noise and started cleaning up the mess from the applesauce. Which left Kaminari to turn his head back to Todoroki and smile tiredly. “They’re always like that.” He said softly.

“I see.” Todoroki looked thoughtful before looking down at Kaminari with a small smile. “So… about our date… I wanted to be sure… since you seemed a little… out of it.”

Kaminari’s cheeks started to burn. “Wait… did I say something to you after we won?”

“You confessed and asked me out?”

“Oh my godddd.” Sinking down into his sheets, Kaminari buried his face in his hands.

Todoroki looked amused and puzzled. “I said yes.”

“You… What?!” Squawking in surprise, Kaminari sat up sharply. Which made his head hurt all over again so he had to slump back into his pillows. “Dude… for real?”

“I… like you, too. So, let’s go on a date on Sunday when you’re out of here.” He said with a soft smile.

“Yes!” Kaminari fistpumped in the air before squirming across the bed towards Todoroki. “Dude, I’m so excited!”

“Are you going to call me ‘dude’ when we are on a date?”

“Oh, absolutely.” The blond laughed.

The taller boy’s expression softened and then he chuckled along with him. “Where do you want to go?”

“It’ll be a surprise!” Kaminari said, beaming up at him.

“A surprise?”

Smirking, Kaminari leaned up slightly to whisper. “Do you trust me?”

Todoroki’s expression softened as he leaned down towards him and whispered back. “Always.” And their lips met for their very first kiss. It was soft, and sweet, and everything Kaminari had wanted it to be.

“GET A FUCKING ROOM!” Bakugou boomed at them as if he hadn’t just been making out with his own boyfriend. “Throw fucking something at me for them, Shiny Babe!” 

“I will not throw things at your friends for you, Mon Prince.” Aoyama said with a shake of his head.

“Fuck you.”

“Not here, Mon Trèsor.”

“I fucking hate you.” Bakugou grumbled.

Aoyama merely smiled and murmured. “No, you don’t.”

And he signed before muttering for only his boyfriend to hear. “No, I don’t. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

Pulling back from the kiss, Kaminari looked up at Todoroki and smiled shyly. “Stay a while?”

Todoroki smiled back and reached for his hand, curling their fingers together gently. “If you want me.”

“Of course, I do.” Kaminari murmured, squeezing his hand gently before he let himself relax deeper into his pillows again. Just like this… with the boy he liked and his friends… he felt safe.


End file.
